In order to accomplish a design of a narrow bezel, an existing liquid crystal display generally utilizes a GOA (Gate Drive on Array) disposed on a substrate, instead of a traditional gate driving chip, to drive gate scan lines. The GOA circuit includes a great number of MOS transistors of TFT-type formed on the substrate, so its functional characteristics is easy to vary as the temperature changes, which leads to an unstable voltage Vgate for driving the gate scan lines, and the unstable voltage Vgate extra easily leads to a hopping of the voltage Vcom, such that a very serious flicker phenomenon occurs. In generally, human's eyes can perceive the flicker if a flicker measured in percentage is higher than 10%, thus a display quality of a display device might be affected.
As known, usually a temperature compensation is performed on the Vgate such that the degree of variation of the Vgate with the temperature may be improved remarkedly, but such improvement can hardly affect the hopping of the Vcom and a high flicker in percentage still occurs, thus the display quality of the display device decreasing.